


Phone Drabble

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Dippin', Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little phone conversation between Mabel and Grunkle Stan. It takes place in a Double Dippin' au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the Double Dippin' au created by doublepines, the idea is that the twins have a third sibling who's identical to Dipper named Tyrone.

-BZZT-  
-BZZT-  
(In a very posh and very bad accent) “Mmmmyeeeas? You’ve reached the phone of Lady Mabelthorpe of the Piedmont Manor Mabelthorpes, this is her ladyship speaking, how may I help you?”  
“Heh. Hi sweetie. Good to hear you’re still weird.  
“Oh my god! Grunkle Stan! It’s so good to hear from you!”  
“Hey, don’t kid a kidder, Mabel, I know your fancy computer phone tells you it’s me calling.”  
“I plead the fifth!”  
“Good instinct! Remember that when you’re in a pinch!”  
“Oh, Elle oh Elle, Grunkle Stan. What’s up?”  
“Well, I got that thingy you kids sent me for my birthday, you really shouldn’t have! An old man like me can’t understand these things!”  
“Oh hush, you. Everyone knows you’re smarter than you let on, ya old crook you. Besides I know for a fact Soos helped you set up your laptop and I know you even have an Internet connection out there now thanks to Pazcast.”  
“Heh. Yeah. Thanks. You kids are the best.”  
“So, didja just call to thank us, cuz Soos can show you how to Skype so we can talk on that! It’s like a long distance face to face call!”  
“Oh, that thing Soos and his lady friend used to do before they moved in together, right?”  
“Exactly Grunkle Stan.”  
“Actually there was something I wanted to ask you before I go too much further with this In-ter-net thing.” The over pronounced, unfamiliar syllables practically dripped with finger quotes.  
“Yeah, what’s that?”  
“…..What the hell is a Hunkle?”  
“OH EMME GEE”  
“Yeah, that sounds like the other thing I wanted to ask you. The hell is an ‘Oh-Tee-three?”

Mabel clearly dropped the phone on her end. She fumbled around with it before getting it to her ear again.  
“Where did you hear those things Hu-Grunkle Stan?”  
“Your little friends Cando and Grendel. They showed me how to use this Google machine and I started searching stuff. I looked for myself and they apparently are really into this thing called fanfiction? Wuzzat? I dunno what that is. But I’ve been hearing a lot about Hunkle Stans and Hunklefords and Fordguckets and all of this stuff and it’s confusing!”

Bizarre, unearthly sounds seemed to come from Mabel’s end of the phone, despite her hand being on the receiver. Stan braved on though.

“Also, there’s some stuff about you kids here with this Oh Tee Three stuff. What’s that?”

It took her a minute to compose herself enough to respond.  
“Well, uh, an Oh Tee Pee is an acronym that stands for ‘one true pairing’ and -”  
“Oh! I think I get it! So OT3 is like when there’s three of 'em in a thing together!”  
“Y-yeah, Grunkle Stan. Uhh…”  
“Like you and your brothers!”  
“OH MY GOD”  
“Heh. Don’t act so surprised. So I guess that also explains what the hell an ot4 is.”

“WHAT?!”  
“Yeah. You might wanna talk to your friend Pacifica. I get the feeling that she’s the fourth on that one.”  
“Where did you find these things?!”  
“I toldja. Your two friends showed me their blog things. Blog, is that a word? Am I saying that right?”  
“…”  
“Anyway, sweetie. Thanks for helping me out. I think I got it from here. Oh and one more thing.”  
“Yeah, Grunkle Stan…?”  
“Take some advice from an old man. One, never surprise an old person with technology on their birthday.”  
“Is - is there a two?”  
“Yeah. Never show a conman the Internet when you’ve got a LiveJournal account dedicated to stuff you think he doesn’t know about. Thanks for the presents, Sweetie! Tell your brothers I said hi!”  
-click-


End file.
